Richard Derby (1712 - 1783)
Biography Capt. Richard Derby was born on 16 Sep 1712 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America and died on 9 Nov 1783 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. At 24 years old he was master of the sloop Ranger that sailed from Salem to Cadiz and Malaga. When Great Britain was repressing enterprise from the American Colonies and when the ships were in the area of the Straits, he boldly crossed the ocean in a vessel. In 1739 he said to St. Martins. In 1742 he was master and part owner of the Volant that sailed from Barbados and the French Islands. In 1757 he retired from the sea and became a merchant of Salem. During the French and Indian war he owned three ships of 200 and 300 tons that mounted 8 to 12 6 pound cannons. He lost a lot of his cargo by privateers, but he also gained a lot. When Col. Leslie asked for his cannons he replied "Find them if you can! Take them if you can! They will never be surrendered!" He married on about 3 Feb 1734 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Mary Hodges (1713 - 1770). Children * Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739 - 1799) First Lineage Capt. Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) m. Lucretia Hilman (1643 - 1689) Richard Derby (1679 - 1715) m. Martha Hasket (1680 - 1740) Capt. Richard Derby (1712 - 1783) m. Mary Hodges (1713 - 1770) Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) m. Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Hon. Francis Boardman Crownishield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnman (1810 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Second Lineage Capt. Roger Derby (1643 - 1698) m. Lucretia Hilman (1643 - 1689) Richard Derby (1679 - 1715) m. Martha Hasket (1680 - 1740) Capt. Richard Derby (1712 - 1783) m. Mary Hodges (1713 - 1770) Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) m. Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninsnhield (1817 - 1859) m. Caroline Marie Welch (1820 - 1897) Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet Books * Genealogical Record of The Hodges Family of New England, Ending December 31, 1894, Third Edition, Compiled by Almon D. Hodges, Jr. and Other Members of the Family, Printed for the Family by Frank H. Hodges, 1896, P. 33. Internet Birth * https://www.geni.com/people/Capt-Richard-Derby/6000000014814350608#/tab/overview Marriage * https://www.geni.com/people/Capt-Richard-Derby/6000000014814350608#/tab/overview Children * https://www.geni.com/people/Capt-Richard-Derby/6000000014814350608#/tab/overview Death * https://www.geni.com/people/Capt-Richard-Derby/6000000014814350608#/tab/overview Burial * https://www.geni.com/people/Capt-Richard-Derby/6000000014814350608#/tab/overview